Ravens Calling
by ZanaZoola
Summary: A myth has been passed for centuries down the Hogwarts students and professors. Here we see how is it that the Ravens myth came to be. One small Ravenclaws friendship with two feathered friends came to be his rescue.


Rynus was forever lonely, that was until he met the Ravens. He met them after running away from a group of bullies. It was a beautiful pair, one's feathers almost shining blue in the light, while the other was a metallic black. They had a nest, but they did not attack him.

He returned again and again, seeing the friendliness of the birds towards himself. He took it to himself when one fell ill to help them. The blue raven was ill, unable to fly or walk, the black raven did not want to leave the blue one. He came every morning and every evening to them, carrying different foods. He even got some specialised raven seeds for them, ones laced with a special medicine to help the other raven heal.

This continued for months, spring turned to summer.

On one time, something changed.

He was running up, the seeds and bread tucked close to himself. He was so overjoyed by getting to see the pair again, he forgot to look around as he went. Getting to the roof of the building was simple, it was flat and had a small hidden cove part where the Ravens were nesting. It was in the sight of everyone, he was always careful not to make to much noise, to not draw attention to himself up on the roof.

This was a major thing at the moment, the school was having the heating wards changed so everyone was outside trying not to bake. It was a heatwave and inside the old castle was even hotter, so it was an escape outside for everyone. Everyone was outside, splashing around in the lake, or even just relaxing with some friends in the shade.

Rynus was pulled from behind, the food launching from his arms as he was pulled. The box the seeds were in clattered against the floor, ringing loudly across the roof. He was pulled into someone, growing at him.

His bullies had followed him, all the way to the roof.

He shook with fear as he faced them, he hoped that his feathered-friends will be ok after this. He was shoved to the ground, letting out a groan as pain flared through him.

"What you going to do wimp?" The lead bully growled over him.

Most people were watching at this point, heard the commotion that was happening on the roof.

"No..." Rynus whispered, trying to back away.

The leader growled again before signalling for the others to go on him. As they inclosed in on him, he raised his hand, mouth moving in a silent plea.

A streak of blue shot past him at record speed, soon followed by a streak of black on his other side. A mighty war cry rang through the air.

Talons slashed. Beaks tore against clothing. Wings smacked them. Deafening calls continued to rain down in the air. Soon the streaks stopped moving, glaring at the beaten up form of the bullies, floating angrily above Rynus.

Everyone watched in wonder as the Ravens went into attack again and again until the bullies ran away screaming.

They may have got away, but they were too scared to fight again. All their clothes were ripped, their skin was not doing any better. There was some blood, not too much to do lasting damage, but enough to get the point across.

The pair landed next to Rynus, walking up to him to check that he is ok. They looked him over, almost like what parents would do to a hurt child.

"I'm ok, don't worry. You got them away before anything could happen to me," Rynus whispered to them softly. He stroked the black one while the blue one nuzzled her head against his cheek as a sign of reassurance. "Come on, I got food for you." He then said, standing up.

He gave them the food, as everyone watched in amazement before he too left the pair of ravens to peace.

Words and rumours quickly filled the school. Anyone who had not seen it quickly found out about it. Soon the tale turned to a myth, one passed down through student to student. The professors were no different, finding out about the amazing myth.

'When a Ravenclaw is in peril, they have the ability to call on Ravens to help them.'


End file.
